Ask the 1p and 2p Bad Touch Trio
by Fictional-chan
Summary: Yeaaaaahhhhhhhh Uh, if ya want to do this go ahead so... o3o Translation: PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAASE DO THIS - wait why am I begging?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey you guys (people who read my…uh….stuff)! So, I've been seeing a lot of people doing this kind of stuff so…. I'm-a do it too! Now- you're probably wondering: What does she mean 'I'm-a do it too!'?  
Well, I'm talkin' 'bout….*exciting drum roll ((Ha-ha- no.))* Ask –insert name here-! Yuppers, I will try to do this- yes I know I have a lot of fictions I need to do… but they are so BORING NOW….! So, I am opening –officially right now while you are reading this- yes you!- a 'Ask Fictional-chan AND the 1p/2p BTT.' :D AMAZING RIIIIIIGHT!?

Adrianna: Please, please, PLEASE tell me 1p France will not be directly answering these?

Me: Well, it wouldn't be the BAD TOUCH Trio without Fancy-Pants!~

Adrianna: Oh dear lord no… *facepalm*

Me: Uh well, so here are the rules:

1. Please try to send though PM- if you can't/ don't have an account feel free to send through a review.

2. You may ask the questions as yourself, your O.C or a country.

3. You can ask multiple questions multiple times.

4. You are not limited to ONLY questions- you can also ask dares and their opinions about topics

5. You can address either all of them ( 1p and 2p ), either 1p or 2p, each country's 1p and 2p, a 1p or 2p or a mixture or 1ps and/or 2ps.

Me: Well, that's all the rules- pretty simple right? Well, I will try to answer all of them- if I don't get to yours – HIGHLY unlikely – I apologize and will answer it right away! So, let's get those questions going! :D

Adrianna: Are- Are you hyper on Pixy Sticks?

Me: NO! Uh, maybe…

Me: Don't be shy, all questions are accepted!


	2. Chapter 2: Jillzy17 1

First off, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR DOING ZIS. IT MAKES ME WANT TO SHED TEARS OF JOY :'D  
Anyway, first question:

Well I guess I'll give this a try. :) This Mexico is just my OC. It's not really necessary to know much (or anything at all) about my OC to answer these...I think.

Mexico: This is for that creep over there, 2p Spain. Did you and my 2p self ever make up like I did with 1p Spain? Do you guys ever visit each other? Is there anything you guys have in common? Oh yeah, and for all of you 2p people, do you ever spend time with 2p England? Do you like 1p England more than 2p England?

2p Spain: Huh?México? Hell no! That stupid ass is **so** self-centered! My 1p is such a push over, no WAY am I forgiving that twat! No, we don't visit each other- the only time we do is when we have to at World Meetings but even then he's an ass! The only thing we have in common is that we both can't stand each other!

2p France: No I don't spend time with Oliver, every time I get near him Alfred shows up and flips me off. I personally like 1p England better- at least he can stand for himself!

2p Prussia: Like France said, we don't usually spend time with England. I usually just stay home with West. I like 1p better, he wouldn't bother me as much as Oliver attempts to.

2p Spain: Meh, Oliver is always trying to get me to 'eat his cupcakes.' –mumbles- Whatever the hell that means. And I like 1p more; he'd be a nice opponent. *smirk*

/\

Thank you for that question! Keep sending more! *You are awesome Jillzy17! :D*

Sincerely,

2p! Bad Touch Trio/ 2p! Bad Friends Trio


	3. Chapter 3: NikkiKirkland

Next question, le yay! Sorry I haven't posted in a LOOOONG time! Busy Busy Busy~! Pleasedon'thurtmehavemercyonmysoooouuul~ ;n;

heyy you guyz!

have you guys ever tried oliver's (2p!England) cupcakes? or 1p england's cooking? if  
not I dare you try 1 of them. if you tried 1 try the other!

good luck! ;)

(if you tried both then you don't have to except this dare.)

1p Prussia: No! WHY! GOTT WHYWHYWHYWHYWHY?!

1p France: Stop being so **dramatic** Gilbert!

1p Prussia: You're one to talk! Yesterday you saw a split end and you fainted! **FAINTED OVER SPLIT ENDS!**

1p Spain: Okay, buen día chica! To answer your question; we have had 1p England's cooking before and we all threw up or choked on it. 

2p Spain: Basically what my counterpart said except we died because well, they had poison in them so yeah.. and I guess we'll each try eachother's versions of England's cupcakes/scones…..ugh.

2p France: *blows smoke* F*** that.

2p Prussia: We are all in this together Francis. *shoves scone down his throat while he and Spain eat theirs*

2p France: *chokes* Ack! The hell was that?! I almost _DIED_.

2p Spain+2p Prussia: Like _THAT_ hasn't happened before…

1p Btt: Uhh…*staring at cupcakes*

1p Spain: They look good, they can't be poisonous right? RIGHT!? *takes one while nervously laughing* Aahh~  
*ambulance noise*

1p Spain: Look an ambulance :D Anyway *nom*  
5 seconds later*

1p Spain: *face green as he is carried away on a stretcher* 

1p Btt sans Spain: *stares at cupcakes with eyes twitching*


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow Fairy Princess

Okay next question: 

if this is ok  
This is for 2p BTT of 2p England and 1p England who will you like to date.

2p Spain: Uh, excuse me? Personally, neither-but I guess 1p if I was forced. And by 'forced' I mean literally tied up and held against my will and threatened to be brutally, VERY VERY brutally murdering me unless I did.

2p France: *blows smoke* Both England's are really annoying, although 1p on the other hand is a lot more my 'type' than that pink cupcake-baking **freak**. So I guess…1p. Can I go now?

2p Prussia: Hm, is there a 'neither' option? No? Okay, I guess maybe 2p because maybe if I steer clear of him for a **long** time, he'll get the idea that I don't want any part of him and move on.

OoOoOoOoO

Thank you for your question, hope Spain's wasn't too rude but that's his personality. 


End file.
